


Sehnsucht

by Deeg



Category: Anne Mccaffrey - Fandom, Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, Dreams and Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeg/pseuds/Deeg
Summary: Prompt: The daily life of a Drudge. Are they happy? Unhappy? Resentful? Do they have ambitions?
Kudos: 11





	Sehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

> Terribly short introspective piece, but man has it been a while since I've had the desire or time or creative brain to write (and next to nothing on AoO at all)! 
> 
> [Sehnsucht: (n) The intense yearning for something far off and indefinable.]

"Oi! You! Back to work, you slothful wretch!"

It's more the surprise of it that gets you. The touch of the whip, as opposed to the actual pain of it. You're used to that. But while you're usually pretty quick to escape the lash, your mind and it's endless wandering, no matter how dim or vague, betrays you this time, and you hiss more out of instinct and a sort of self-flagellation than anything else at the sharp fire against your legs.

Lackwitted fool. Yes, back to work. Before the spitroast burns. Back to your chores, you lazy bastard. Or it'll be everyone's hide.

_Back to work, avoid the whip, back to work, avoid the whip..._

Day after day. Week after week. Year after year.

_Back to work, avoid the whip, back to work, avoid the whip..._

Back to the present, avoid the future. Back to the present, for the present was your survival. Avoid the future, because the future breeds dreams. And dreams are dangerous, impossible things to entertain.

But still, on occasion, you look up at the skies. You look up and amidst the dim haze that is neither light nor dark, you let yourself dream.

You let yourself dream of dragon wings.


End file.
